My Daughter Alex
by Jay908
Summary: Daine and Numair's New born daughter is dying and there is only one way to save her, But once they send her away to get better can they get her back? Tell me if it's good please! It's my first fanfic
1. The Begining

16 years ago

Tortall

"Daine, Numair I have some very bad news for you." Said Alanna with a stricken looking face "What is it Alanna" Daine asked scared for the child she just gave birth to. "There is a slight problem with her heart that I can't fix, the only way for your child to live is if she is sent to a hospital in The Land With No Magic." Alanna replied sadly "But I need your word for it" "Ok done just do it! Before she dies!" Numair said angrily at her. "You won't be able to go with her there."

Now

Amarica

I hate my life. I wish my mum wasn't so mean. I wish I was adopted. I want to leave this place, this hell hole. "Alex come and clean the kitchen" Mum was yelling at me from the lounge room. She always does this. She makes the mess and I have to clean it up. Again. They don't event make my brother do anything anymore he just plays around on his cars. Dad taught him to drive when he was seven. He hasn't finished teaching me yet and I'm thirteen. When I've finished the kitchen I grab one of the push bikes we had laying around and went for a ride before I had to do any more work.

Tortall

Numair, Alanna, Daine and George stood in the water surrounding Pirates Swoop. "I think I found her" said Numair calmly "Really" Daine's voice was etched excitement "Yeah see" Numair pointed at the water were a girl at the age of thirteen was riding a bike away from a house. The girl had golden blond hair, tan skin, big brown eyes and a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and arms. The girl was having fun that was easy to see since she had a smile on her face "Alex! Where are you going!" a woman behind her yelled the smile on the girls face disappeared . The image faded back to the water. "Alex, that's a nice name" was all Daine said. "I think she doesn't like the woman" Alanna pointed out. "I'm going to go get her" "Me too" Diane and Numair decide. "You better bring your other children with you" was the only reapply from George.


	2. School

One week later

Amercia

I rushed into class and quickly sat down in a chair. No one likes to sit next to me since they think I'm weird so there is always the spare seats next to me. "Good morning class" said the teacher "Good morning Mrs Brown" We all droned on "Class we have a new student today. This is Tobias Salmalin his family just moved here. You can have a seat next to Alex" She finished pointing at me. Alan had dark black hair and eyes pale skin and a slender figure Straight long nose. It was surprising to see that this collection of features looked handsome on him. He sat down next to me and took out his books and supplies. At lunch I left so I could be home in time because if not I will get a beating. I wasn't home in time that day.

The next day was Wednesday and the swelling around my eye hadn't gone down from the beating yet so I tried to cover it up but to fail. I was late to class. "Sorry for being late Mrs Brown" I said walking with my head down to the front of her desk. "Alex look up please" She said then gasped at my eye it was swollen shut and I couldn't open it. "Alex what happened?" she said her voice mixed with concern "I fell" I mumbled looking down again "Are they beating you again, go see the nurse to get the swelling down at least" "Yes mam" I said walking out of the room as I walked past the desk I shared with Tobias I saw he was looking at me with concern, worry and a little sadness is if he were said I was hurt.

Salmalin house

"So what have you found out about her today" Da asked me when I got home from school "Not much she's quite but her family beat, today she had a black eye and it was swollen shut." "Ow that would have hurt" Ma said sadly. "Well I've managed to become friends with her Da so we might go to their house for dinner on Friday. I don't see how anyone can stand him though" Da said with a sigh.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Dinner

Thursday come and went. Soon it was Friday and the Salmalin's were coming around for dinner Alex was making dinner for everyone it was no different for her she always does this every night. There was a knock at the door "Coming" she called taking of her apron and hanging it up. She wasn't allowed to use it in less there was someone coming over though its always the same people and she hates them. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the new boy and his family standing outside "Oh hello, come in" she said stepping aside too let them in. "Hello you must be Alex, I've heard so much about you! I'm Daine and this is my husband Numair and our children Sara, Rikash and well you have already met Tobias." Said a kind looking woman. She looked much younger than her husband with stormy blue eyes and long curly Brown hair. She led them to the lounge room and went to grab her parents than went to her room to doo her homework. Like usual.

Her father decided to give for anther beating in Sunday night. It was very painful.

Monday she got sent back to the nurse's office from the swelling. "What happened?" Asked Tobias during Maths class. "I fell"

"No you didn't, I can tell when someone is lying, plus you're to graceful to fall over." In a more gentle voice he replied "I saw how your parents treat you. Did they do this to?" She was about to answer when the bell went. Saved by the bell.

**Sorry** **going to be bissy might not write much for a while. Please give a review!**


	4. Freinds and Pain

On Monday Tobias and I started to become friends after that and his family came over just about every Friday. My life just started to get good I thought on Thursday as I walked home. I got home to find my father drunk already which is not good. "You're late" he said his voice slurring the words I looked up at the clock to see I'm one minute late and frown but that is when he decided to punch me. It hurt but they usually do. Tonight's beating hurt the most, it's the worst one I have ever had. I think I have a couple of broken ribs I hope no but I can tell I'm not going to school tomorrow. It's to painful and they will be able to see me wince and probable see the cuts and bruises. I dragged my-self to the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water washed the cuts clean. When I got out I looked at the damage in the mirror and grabbed some bandages from the medical cabinet and went to bed.

I woke up at 3 in the afternoon and decided to start cooking dinner since there it's Friday and there are people coming for dinner again. I finished around five thirtyish and changed my cloths cause some of my cuts have re-opened and bled through the bandages and onto my clothes. I've just gotten to my room when the doorbell rings. I quickly race down stairs to the door and stop just in front of it to get my breath back and open the door. "Hello Alex." Said the man from last week I think his name is Numair and his wife who is standing beside him is Daine and their kids are behind them. I let them in and went to go find my brother and parents. After I found them I went back to my room and started to change when there was a knock at my door I quickly finished and opened the door and standing there is Tobias. Before I can do anything he grabbed my hand (**Which hurt but he didn't seem to care) **and started runningwith me stumbling behind him. "Quickly!, we're getting you out of here!" he whisper shouted at me. That made my shouted at me. That made my adrenalin kick by knowing I'm just about to get out of here. Ignoring the pain we met his family out side and started running again. We ran toward the woods as fast as we can, we were nearly there when the sound of a gunshot rings out and I feel a sudden pain go through my body. I screamed through clenched teeth but kept running fighting the pain. We came to a stop in front of a hollow tree and Numair said some word that I couldn't understand and Tobias turned to me and asked if I was ok but didn't answer I just fell over as the blackness wins over me. When I woke up I was lying on my stomach on a bed in a room I didn't recognise. I tried to get up but felt a sudden pain in my left shoulder blade. "Don't try to get up" said a voice next to me "I can't it hurts to much" I replied. "I'm king Ronald, it's nice to finally meet you, Tobias told me a lot about". The voice said again "Anyway I better go get them, the Salmalins I mean" he said getting up and heading toward the door. A few minutes later they bursting in the door with the man from before as he got closer I could see he is devastatingly handsome with black hair and blue eyes he seems shocked to when he sees my face I don't know why I'm nothing special just plain ordinary me. The days following I had managed to make many friends


End file.
